Cygnus olor
by ohmyloki
Summary: The five times Darcy escaped the advances of the second prince of Asgard, and the one time he cornered her.


1.

"No."

"I have yet to ask you a question."

"I know. But no."

Darcy was out the door before he even had a chance to open his mouth in response.

2.

"Wow, Darce. Who sent you those?" Jane stood behind her, peering at the astonishing display of flowers on her desk.

"Like you even have to ask." Even as Darcy spoke, the orchids shifted in color. The edges of the petals stayed white but where they started darkening, they were glimmering in shades of iridescent purples and pinks.

A lab assistant walking by slowed down, her eyes going wide at the bouquet. "Are those real?" She asked.

Darcy shrugged. "It depends on your definition of real."

The woman looked confused and Darcy didn't want to bother explaining so she asked, "Do you want them? They were delivered by mistake and the dude just told me to keep them."

"Really? Can I?"

"Sure, why not? My desk is already too cluttered." Darcy hefted the vase over to the woman, deftly swiping out the _"I'm sorry"_ card before she saw it.

"Thank you!"

"Absolutely no problem at all, you're doing me a favor."

Darcy and Jane watched her walk off. "Wow," Jane said. Darcy prickled at the awe in her voice.

"Oh, be quiet. That is nothing for him. He's a god, remember?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded, "but it's still pretty thoughtful."

Darcy pursed her lips. She didn't feel the need to tell Jane that orchids were her favorite flower.

3.

Darcy felt the change in the air that had come to announce Loki's arrival and quickly ducked into the nearest hallway. She spotted the women's restroom and practically ran inside.

It had freaked her out the first few times he had done it, appearing out of thin air. One minute she's looking at empty space, the next there he is, the Norse God of Mischief looking every inch the king he claimed himself to be. Now, though, it was old hat. Darcy had even started to develop some sort of sixth sense, a precognitive ability to tell when he was about to appear. She had asked Jane and a few others if they had felt the minute shift it the atmosphere, the strange tingling sensation that made the hairs on her arms stand up, but it seemed to be unique to her. Maybe she should see about talking to the dude in the wheelchair she had seen visiting the tower every so often. Darcy had heard he had some kind of weird telepathic ability. Maybe he'd know something about it.

For now, though, she was simply grateful for her Loki 'early warning alert' that let her know when it was time to take cover.

She hung around inside the bathroom for half an hour before peeking her head out to make sure the coast was clear. Breathing a sigh of relief when there was no sign of Loki in the immediate vicinity, she went back to work.

4.

She just shut the door right in the face of the guy with the swan.

5.

"Darcy! The fairest maiden in all of Midgard!"

Darcy groaned. "Better not let Jane hear you say that, big guy." She sighed and turned around to face him. "What do you want, Thor?"

To his credit, the grin on his face didn't falter even one iota. Clearly he was becoming too comfortable with her earthly attitude.

"I wish to seek a boon from you this day."

"Alright," she said, "I'll play ball. What do you need?"

"My brother—"

"Nope," Darcy cut him off.

Okay, so she felt a little guilty when his smile faded this time. But she was sticking to her guns.

"But—"

"Thor, I'm sorry," and she really was, "but I graduated high school over seven years ago. It's been fifteen since I was in elementary school. We are adults here. Adults do not have their friends or family talk to someone in their place. If he has something to say to me, I want to hear it from him."

She tried to tamp down on the guilt that was now roiling in her stomach. She had been avoiding him, that's for sure. But if it was utterly vital that he talk to her, she was sure he'd find a way.

Thor gave her an appraising look before he grinned again. She didn't trust that grin one bit.

"Right you are, Darcy. I apologize for having taken up your time!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No problem. We're all still on for tonight, yeah?"

"Of course!" He left her alone then, a look in his eye that she would bet he adopted from his brother.

+1

"Hey, Jane, have you seen my black heels?" Darcy called out to the living room, zipping up the back of her dress.

"They're out here. Come on or we're going to be late!"

Darcy grabbed her purse and walked out of her room. Everyone had been invited to a Valentine's Day Dinner that Pepper had set up for The Avengers and their plus ones (or twos). Thor was sitting on the arm of the couch, watching some show on ESPN while Jane was shrugging on her coat. Darcy spotted her shoes by the coffee table.

She sat down next to Thor and hunched over, strapping the heels on as quickly as her fingers would let her. She felt Thor stand up as she finished.

"Darcy, would you hold this for me?" He asked her.

She absently mumbled a, "sure," as she sat back up, finding a mass of metal in her lap, pressing her down into the couch.

"What the—" She tried pushing it off her lap but it wouldn't budge. Realization slowly dawned on her and her head snapped up to glare at Thor. "Alright, what's going on? Why is mew-mew on me and why can't I move?"

"Mjolnir," Thor pronounced very carefully, "cannot be moved by hands other than my own. It will remain there, keeping you in place, until I deem worthy to let you go."

Darcy looked over at Jane who simply shrugged, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"I have had enough of you slinking around like a wounded animal when it comes to my brother. I thought I was already familiar with the most stubborn being in all the realms, but Loki's pigheadedness is truly rivaled by your own."

Darcy was slightly taken aback, Thor had always come across as a gentle giant. He was worldly but had not been altogether diplomatic or kingly in the time she had known him. For once she actually saw a glimmer of his royalty shining through. She wouldn't deny the little flicker of awe she felt, even if it was at odds with her current desires.

Thor let his words sink in for a moment before he continued. "We may have been dishonest with you, Darcy. Our plans tonight are not yet for nearly another hour. Jane and I have business to attend to at the moment but we will return before half of that has time run out. This should give _you_ plenty of time to talk matters over with my brother in a _civil _manner."

Darcy was fucked. There was no way she'd get out of this one. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide. Whatever that damn thing was made of, she was sorely lacking the upper body strength to move it. She really needed to start working out with Natasha more often.

She slumped back into the couch and crossed her arms over her chest, giving up. "Whatever you say, Big Kahuna."

Thor gave her another bright grin before walking over to the door and opening it to reveal Loki, standing slightly abashed with his hands behind his back. He reminded her of an innocent schoolboy, staring down at the floor the way he was and she fought off the laugh that bubbled in her chest.

Thor spoke to Loki in words that were too soft for Darcy to hear before he ushered Jane out, closing the door behind them. Darcy sighed.

"Alright," she said, "obviously you really wanted to talk to me, so let's talk."

Loki nodded and hesitated, unsure of where to stand. Ultimately he decided to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of Darcy, keeping a respectful distance.

"You know we would not have resorted to such drastic measures if you had let me say my piece the first time."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Look. Let's just get this over with." She sat up straight. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I was drunk, you were looking all handsome and…. tall," she finished lamely. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm sorry for making you go through all this trouble just so you can tell me that you're not interested. Seriously why couldn't you have just let this go already?"

Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he studied her. Darcy squirmed under his gaze. "Darcy," his voice was low and soft, "what made you think I was uninterested?"

The air seemed to go out of the room entirely and Darcy's brain screeched to a halt. "What?"

He smiled at her and leaned forward to brush her hair behind her ear. His face was closer now, his breath mingling with hers. "I am _very_ interested," he said.

"Oh." Her eyes met his. "Well, um. Yes, that's—that's good then."

Loki chuckled, sending a little shiver through Darcy's spine. "I would agree. I find it to be very good."

Darcy, still a little breathless, smiled up at him. "So, what do you say, when Thor gets back and let's me out, we blow this popsicle stand and do our own thing tonight?"

"I would say," he leaned in, his lips hovering over hers, "that sounds like a brilliant idea," he said before closing the distance between them.


End file.
